


You and Me= Us

by AllTrekkedUp



Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: Just a fluffy little work about intimate moments between the boys.
Relationships: Jerry Lewis/Dean Martin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 20





	1. Moonlight

Jerry had been in bed for several hours before he rolled over and was awakened by a slight breeze and the fact that Dean's side of the bed was empty and cold. He looked past the bed to the balcony double doors, one was slightly ajar which was letting the wind carry the thin, white curtains up and down again. He got up and walked over to the doors, looking out to see Dean's shape in the bright moonlight, he was leaning on the railing and smoking a cigarette. Jerry stepped out silently and came to stand beside his partner, hands on the cold medal, looking out at the lights of Rome, but oh they paled in comparison to the autumn moon overhead. There was still some hum of forgien tounges down below, there were still some restaurants and some bars open, the tiled roofs in rows and rows and church spires spreading out around let him know he was far away from home, Rome had an air of wisdom about it, due to it's advanced age; many a famous foot had tread it's cobblestone, many a society changing voice had been heard from balconies such as this. 

Jerry at some point while lost in thought, had taken Dean's arm and leaned against his shoulder, Dean didn't stir, just kept smoking. And being with Dean felt like being home anywhere but especially here, in a place where Jerry didn't know the words of the merchants and waiters, Dean would take care of things, Dean would take care of him. Suddenly Dean turned towards him and cast his cigarette butt away, he spoke something to Jerry in Italian, something that sounded smooth and magical, he got his arm loose from Jerry's fingers and took his face in his hands, their foreheads and noses touched. Dean spoke something more, then gave Jerry a light kiss on the mouth before pulling him into a hug, Jerry's heart fluttered- what a beautiful evening in Roma.


	2. Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Solsikkepop.

The moon shone big and bright over the ocean, lighting the sand of the Jersey shore which stretched beneath their feet. Dean didn't know quite what they were doing there, walking on the beach past midnight, but he reckoned this was the best time to be out on the beach. No other people, no stepping over towels or picnic baskets or sandcastles, it was not screaming hot, not sticky from sweat and suntan oil, no drippy ice cream cones. It was also the polar opposite from the club, which was body to body and smelled like sweat, alcohol and piss, not to mention smoke of various natures and cheap perfume. There was a great calm out by the sea, a cool breeze blew up from the water and the waves lapped slowly onto the shore, looking out far and beyond where water and sky melt into one like two people making love there was only stillness, silence, and for a while Dean felt like he was alone walking. For a while, until Jerry's hand brushed his a couple of times and then grabbed on, holding it somewhere between lightly and tightly as if he were hesitant of what he had done.

Dean looked down at their two hands, those long skinny fingers wrapped around his own thick ones, he looked further up to Jerry's face, his chest rose and fell rapidly as if he were scared and breathing hard, he was biting that full bottom lip, his searching eyes looking out from under those beautiful eyelashes at Dean. Dean felt his heart skip a beat, Jerry was beautiful, maybe it was wrong of him to think, maybe it was wrong that he didn't mind them holding hands, but tonight, oh tonight it surely couldn't matter. Those big eyes said more that full mouth ever could, 'Is this okay, Paul?' they asked. 'Damn, this kid shoulda been a dame,' Dean thought. He squeezed Jerry's hand. It was alright, of course it was.

After walking a short distance more they stopped, turning to look out at the ocean, how it glittered in the moonlight. Jerry turned slightly and opened his mouth to say something to Dean but found him closer than he thought and Dean's arms coming around him and those lips from which came beautiful songs about love in two different languages meeting his own in a tender and wonderfully blissful kiss. Once finished they looked at one another as Dean stroked Jerry's face and then Jerry leaned on him, feeling the warmth of his body, the heat of his aftershave intensified by sweat and could feel his heart beating away behind that thin shirt. Beating for him, Dean was his, if only for this moment. And just like there he felt nothing beneath his feet, Dean had scooped him up and was carrying him like he was weightless. He held tight and kissed Dean's neck as they went, that neck and adam's apple that just looking at made him need cold showers sometimes. Dean was heading them towards their hotel, he didn't worry about what people might say, who was sober on the streets at this time of night? And the hotel clerk slept night and day seemingly at the front desk so that wasn't a worry either, his only concern was to get back to the room and show Jerry just how he felt about him.

And Jerry felt as if he were in another world, or maybe he was dreaming. A beautiful dream where they had been married by the moon and sea and they were walking through the velvet darkness to their wedding night.


	3. Raining in Rome

It was raining in Rome.

His eyes could cut like diamonds and burn like fire, he has seen them pained and tear rimmed but now he thinks, they are at their best. Half lidded and lazy, not even looking at him, not even looking, but they could make him do things, they could bring him into submission with just a darting look, with a sideways glance. It scared him sometimes, no one could do that to him, no friend or wife, no one else, just Jerry.

"Rub me," he purred, twisting himself around to lay his legs across Dean's, throw his arms across his chest, yet there was still a space between their torsos. Like a dramatic cat he pulled on Dean to bring him closer, he even licked at his collarbone.

'What a creature,' Dean thinks, but uses a hand to rub down his back like an obedient master. Every bone could be felt under his fingers, he shifted where they could be closer, Jerry responded warmly and nestled his chin into the crook of Dean's neck.

The comforter was askew, one side dragging the floor, one corner of the fitted sheet riding up the mattress, the flat sheet covering their waists. Sleeping with Jerry should come with a warning. He tossed and turned, he twisted, he was only content in cuddling Dean so tight and close that it nearly sent him into panic attacks. Two nights hence he had replaced himself with a pillow and paced the bathroom floor trying to breathe again, cold tiles under his barefeet, cool air hitting his naked body, the kid could be too much sometimes, too much. But other times Dean would gladly suffocate just to feel that touch on his body, his touch, dear God how he lusted!

"Rub me more!" Jerry said, voice muffled from the position of his mouth on Dean's neck. The feeling caused the hairs to stand up on Dean's neck, he had gotten lost in thought and didn't realize that his hand had stilled.

'What a brat he can be sometimes,' Dean thought. A brat, high strung, but so sweet, what a drug this kid was. What a dangerous addiction Dean had partnered himself up with. He rubbed until his hand went numb and then he took Jerry by the hips and put them on top of his own so he would be laying on him, Jerry's head never moved but his arms slipped under Dean's shoulders and gripped him tightly. Dean held on tight and enjoyed the comfortable weight on top of him as he felt lips on his neck.

It was raining in Rome, but no one seemed to notice.


	4. Familiar

It's mid-morning, around eleven, Jerry woke first to his surprise, Dean was usually up and gone to the course by nine at the latest. Jerry looks over at him for untold moments, his bubbe is sleeping, it makes his heart swell, he has an overwhelming desire to touch him, to feel those mussed curls, that tan skin, kiss those dark lashes. But how he could he wake him? It took every ounce of control that he had to leave him like that, sleeping and curled up on his side. He got up quietly and patted barefoot to the bathroom, he slid off his boxers and took a leak before stepping into the shower. It took some time to get the hot water going but when it kicked in he stood under it's spray getting the kinks beat out of his body, he closed his eyes and leaned against the shower wall.

When the curtain opened he didn't even stir but to open one eye, there was Dean, looking like a deity worshiped by the ancient Romans, only Jerry was sure deities didn't have stubble covered faces and cigarettes in their mouths. Dean took it out and blew smoke, he offered it to Jerry who gladly went to him to take it, he turned around and leaned his head back against Dean's shoulder and neck. Dean slid his arms around Jerry's small waist, Jerry could feel his muscles which made him feel very weak, everything about Dean made him feel weak in the knees, he leaned back more heavily, knowing Dean could handle the weight.

"Mornin'," Dean said, he tightened his grip on his younger partner's waist, pushing him harder back against him, causing Jerry to let out a breathy little moan.

"Morn-mornin'," Jerry replied, recovering from the sudden close contact, the cigarette had fallen out of his mouth and was laying in the shower floor.

Dean nuzzled the side of Jerry's face, scratching him with his stubble, he kissed his cheek and then let him loose, turning him around so they could see each other. Jerry reach a hand up and ran it over Dean's jaw. "You need to shave," he commented. He got the soap and a washcloth and started swiping it across Dean's chest and belly.

"Do I? Don't you like me this way?" Dean asked with a playful smile as rubbed his chin over Jerry's neck making him giggle. 

"You're so affectionate in the mornings, Paul. What happens throughout the day to change that?" Jerry wondered aloud as Dean took the cloth and ran it down Jerry's back.

"We go out around people," Dean commented. 

"Then let's find a desert island and live there. We can eat coconuts and make love on the beach," Jerry said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Dean chuckled. "You're a fanciful boy, Jerry," he said. 

Jerry wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and they kissed. Dean smiled and took control of the kiss, tilting Jerry's head back, probing his mouth with his tounge, when he finally withdrew Jerry sighed, contented.

"Guess we should really wash up. We gotta meeting at one," Jerry said after a few seconds.

"Alright. You wash my back I'll wash your front, how 'bout that?" Dean asked. 

"Okay," Jerry agreed. He hated to have these wonderful moments come to an end, but as they say, all good things...

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember if the boys ever went to Italy together or not but I wrote a story one time where they went on vacation there together. There will be scenes from that story here, such as the one above.


End file.
